


Evergreen

by feeltheforcebruh



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-11-02 12:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20751437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feeltheforcebruh/pseuds/feeltheforcebruh
Summary: Bellamy has returned from war for the final time. Can Clarke help him heal when he feels damaged beyond repair?Bellarke





	Evergreen

Bellamy stared out at the evergreen trees as the branches swayed with the gentle wind caressing his own face. A light drizzle fell around him coating the world in a glimmer of renewal. Bellamy smiled sadly to himself; if only it were so easy for him. The rain able to wash away all of the sins he’d committed in the name of some President who chose to fight overseas for a cause he himself forgot about.

But Bellamy couldn’t forget. He’d just returned from his last combat tour, and even though he was finally transition from the Army it’d stay with him. The dust, the dirt, and the blood. The ones who weren’t lucky enough to come home, and those that did forever marked by their service.

Bellamy closed his eyes as he released a sigh. He should be inside celebrating his welcome home party that Octavia and the Delinquents had put together for him. When he stepped away no one said a word, and Bellamy had felt a wave of relief as they all understood he needed his space. But it didn’t quell the guilt that bubbled in his stomach. He’d started with his therapist again as soon as he got back. He was reintegrating with his Veterans group. He was doing all of the right things he needed to do in order to heal.

This time it was different. Everyone had moved on. Getting married, having babies, or starting new careers. And, here he was at 26 just starting his Masters degree after a four-year hiatus. Bellamy careened his head to the side as he heard the sliding glass door open and close behind him.

Bellamy could tell who it was without having to actually see the person joining him. Clarke’s nearly silent steps, and familiar calming presence came to stand beside him. Clarke looked up at Bellamy as he turned to face her still leaning on the deck guard rail.

They said nothing as they searched each other’s eyes. Soft brown met sharp blue and an entire conversation was said without a word. Clarke simply stepped forward wrapping her arms around his torso. Bellamy sighed as he rested his chin a top her short blonde hair. His own arms came to wrap around her slender back, and Bellamy inhaled deeply. Clarke smelled like home, or what he thought home might smell like now that he had time to create one.

When he pulled back a bit to look down at Clarke she spoke with a soft tone, “Bell… if you need forgiveness, I’ll give that to you.”

Bellamy felt his voice catch in his throat before he replied lowly, “Clarke the things I’ve done… some of them can never be forgiven.”

Clarke shook her head, “It’s you and me Bell, no matter what happens we always do.”

Bellamy felt his eyes mist over, “Clarke I’m terrified that I’m damaged for good this time.”

Clarke traced a hand over his cheek before cupping it, “Bell we’re all damaged, but you have Octavia, Raven, and everyone else in that house who love you more than anything.”

Clarke’s eyes searched his for a moment before finishing, “And, no matter what Bell you have me.”


End file.
